You and Justin Bieber
by Hiddenmisery
Summary: You work in a popular nightclub on the night of the MTV music video awards. Bumping into Justin Bieber in the toilets results in him inviting you back to his hotel room. He likes it rough. Rated M. Boy on Boy, don't like, don't read. Explict
1. Work Meetings

Chapter 1 - Work Meetings

It was a Saturday and I had just woken up to the sound of the dogs barking down the block, like they do every morning. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. I turned on the water and got in, I always sleep naked so there was no need to get undresed. I began to wash myself. My names Kyle and I'm 18, average height and have shortish dark brown hair. I live in a small apartment in L.A myself and I work at a popular nightclub, "Shot" in the centre of the city most nights from about 11oclock onwards. I stood aimlessy under the water letting it run over my body. Due to my hectic schedule I had a bit of tone to my torso.  
Looking down, I couldn't help it, so I had started to pull my dick. It wasn't long to it got hard, I was about 6 and a half inches hard and always shaved my pubes.  
I came after a short time moaning loudly. After finishing getting showered, I got out of the shower and went back into my room to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt and blue converse.

I locked my apartment and walked down the corridor to the stairs, as I live on the second floor. There isn't many other people in this apartment block as its fairly new, theres a middle aged women on the third floor who's name I don't know, and a 21 year old girl called Jade on the first floor who I speak to from time to time.  
I walked outside and walked to my car, which is 9 years old and the best I can afford with my current wages, which really isn't much at all.

I was on my way to a small cafe to meet my boss who was filling me in on a, what he described as a, "Huge night" coming up tonight, so I parked my rust-bucket outside the cafe and made my way inside. I seen my boss, John, sitting on one of the brown sofas in the corner with some sheets and a coffee. I walked over to him, "Hey"  
I said cheerfully. "Oh hey man" smiled John. I sat down on the sofa opposite him and ordered a hot chocolate when the waitress came over. "So Kyle, tonight as I'm sure you know, is the MTV Music Video Awards in town and there will be a lot of stars going to after parties when the awards are finished" he explained. "The Club is sending over representatives backstages to try and encourage some celebs to come VIP at the club, it will be great for advertising and income" he continued "So,  
we want full staff on site tonight as there will be press outside most clubs incase someone does turn up, so we want to make sure we have enough security, bar staff,  
dancers - everybody!" As he finished, the waitress arrived with my drink, "thank you" I said. "So are you able to come in to work a little earlier to make sure everything is set up? Say, about 9?" questioned John. "Yeah sure! It would be awesome if someone big did turn up, we all wouldn't mind a tip" I joked. John handed me a list of celebrities that were performing, presenting awards and attending the event, so these would be the people that had most chance of turning up. We continued talking about tonight and finished our drinks before saying goodbye until we were at the club later.

By the time we were done and I had went outside, it was around 4pm. So I got in my car and drove to the mall, as I needed some new hair products to make sure my presentation was as good as it could be, just incase I was in the background of some press photos. I parked in the carpark and went inside to try and find the cheapest store possible. I finally found a discount store, and bought a tub of gel, and some cologne that was reduced, it smelt nice to me and thats all that mattered. As I walked back towards the exit, I seen a poster for our nightclub on the wall, "Woah, the club wasted no time getting these around" I thought to myself. It read, "Shot Nightclub, guarenteed to be filled with celebrities after the MTV awards! Doors Open 10pm, Admission $20." "Jeeze, they are opening early, and quite expensive too"  
I said to myself. If it paid off, we would make loads from the entrance fee of the public alone nevermind the VIPs! I smiled at the poster and walked back to my car. 


	2. VIP lounge

Chapter 2 - VIP Lounge

It was half 8 and I was back at my appartment and had just put on my work uniform, which was a dark purple polo shirt and white trousers, and was finishing off fixing my hair. My computer was beside my mirror and I had my twitter open, which was constantly being refreshed due to all the hype of the MTV awards which had just started, and the pictures of the celebrities on the red carpet were surfacing. I had just realised the time and realised I had half an hour to get to the club. It was only about a 10 minute drive, but I needed to leave myself plently of time as traffic would probably be crazy tonight. I quickly walked out of my appartment and down the stairs, Jade was heading towards her door with shopping bags in both her hands. "Oh Kyle, if you see anyone famous I want an autograph please" she said jokingly. "Of course I will, maybe a signed CD if you're lucky" I joked back to her. I got in my car and hurried to the venue. On my way there, I counted that I had seen, 4 white limos, 3 black and 2 white lambroghinis. I had just arrived at the club which was roughly 5minutes away from where the awards were behing held so we were sure to get someone.. we had to. The club was quite modern and well off, so I drove round to the back gate and waved to Carl, the man in charge of opening and closing the car park/VIP entrance gate. I parked and went on inside through the VIP entrance. Shot was buzzing with activity, with dancers practicing their routines,  
barmen mixing cocktails and the Djs setting up their equipment. I seen John at one of the bars polising the mirrors. The club was mostly black decor inside, with purple lights around giving it a dark, sexual atmosphere. "You really weren't joking when you said full staff!" I pointed out to John. "Ah Kyle! Good to see you. Yeah taking no risks tonight! Kiera is really sick, she couldn't make it in, so would you take her place in the VIP lounge bar?" asked John. "Me?" I quizzed, "But Kiera normally does that bar herself! She has a lot more experience than me, I mean, I can mix a cocktail or two, but nothing compared to her!" - I was panicing. I could see John smirking, "Don't worry Kyle, you have good skills, I have faith you will do good! Also, i'm having extra security there for the celebs safety, so you can breath easy" said John. "Ok.. I trust your word, but i'm so nervous!" I replied. "You'll be fine! You better head over, people are queing outside already" he told me.  
I walked across the club to the VIP lounge, which was like a different club! It was behind a frosted glass wall, so you had an idea of how many people were there, but no idea who. On my way there, there were girls in bikinis walking around with trays of champagne and vodka, John really didn't spare any expense. I smiled at the two bouncers on the door to the VIP lounge and walked in. The lounge had a more red approach, red and white leather sofas, red lights and a white marble bar, with hints of green around the lounge. There were dancers on podiums dancing to Azealia Bank's "Luxury". There was about 8 Bouncers with earpieces in all around the room, so I didn't feel unsafe at least. I went to the bar and began polishing the glasses to pass the time. Then I heard the music come on in the main section of the club, which means that the doors were open. 


	3. JB

Chapter 3 - JB

About 20minutes had passed since the doors opened and the main club was filling quickly. The awards were due to finish in 10minutes so everyone was freaking out here at the club to see who would turn up. Meanwhile in the VIP lounge, there was only around 10 people. One of the girls that had ordered a drink had told me they were part of Katy Perry's hair and make up team. I couldn't believe that they were here! But they had no idea if she was coming here or not. There was an Ipad built into the bar, which was my idea suggested to John, as you could quickly look up reciepes, and to pass the time if the bar wasn't busy. This time, I was on Twitter on the ipad logged under the clubs account and I seen I had a few mentions, most were people saying they were heading here tonight and others were people saying that it would be a hotspot for celebs tonight. I logged out of twitter and went onto the security cameras outside and seen the queues outside were quite long! I was so excited. About half an hour had passed and the VIP lounge was really busy, from stylists to family, there was a lot of people here. Wiz Khalfia and Amber Rose had turned up about 10minutes ago and immediatley ordered champagne and sat with their entourage in one of the booths. More and more people started to turn up and I spoted Lil Wayne and Drake in the crowd, I couldn't believe the many people that were here and 4 huge celebrities! I hadn't a minute to spare, calling girls to deliver drinks to tables, mixing cocktails and pouring shots. I hadn't a chance to go to the toilet the whole night, so I called Faye in from the main bar for her to take over for a minute while I went to the toilet. I carefully walked past some people, just incase I pushed into someone I shouldn't and offend them. I opened the door to the males toliets and went inside. I thought it was empty but walked over to the urinals and Justin bieber was standing there. 


	4. Thanks

Chapter 4 - Thanks

I froze on the spot, it was Justin Bieber! He was wearing a white v-neck tshirt, and dark black jeans with white Gucci High tops. Flawless. He was holding his tshirt up with his chin while he did his belt, revealing his tanned, toned, lower torso, it was clear he had been working out, the boy was hot I had to admit.. from a guy's opinion obviously. He looked up, "Hey man!" He smiled, showing perfect teeth. "Hey Ju-" I chocked mid sentence, I could feel my face turning red. "Sorry, hey Justin,  
how was the awards?" "Oh great man, the fans were so cool, I won best male, and video of the year for Boyfriend" he said. "Woah thats awesome dude, you deserve it"  
I wasn't a huge fan, but I knew he had a lot of talent. After I had said that the door opened, and in stubled an obviously drunk man. He wasn't very tall but seemed very angry. "Justin fucking bieber" he slurred. "Oh hey.." Justin said hesitantly "Don't hey me you little prick, you think you're so huge don't you, thinking you're better than everyone else, just fuck up" he went on, "A lot of people would be happy if you were dead.. in fact.." at that point the drunk man started towards Justin. I don't know what happened, but I seen him raise a hand to hit Justin, and I paniced! I swung for the man! I am not a fighter but we had to take a basic self defence course for the club, just incase customers got rowdy. He was so drunk it wouldn't have took a lot to knock him over, so he fell straight to the floor. "Oh my god, I'm finished!  
We're never allowed to hurt a customer, just put them out! Oh fuck!" At that point 2 security men and John came through the door obviously hearing the confrontation.  
"Justin Bieber! Its a pleasure" said John, he then turned to me. "Kyle what happened here?" he looked furious. "Sorry to butt in" Justin said, "But I came in and this man was giving your employee here some hassel, he went to hit him.. so I did it first. I'm sorry about that" John looked shocked, "Oh Mr Bieber that was awfully noble of you, we'll keep this between us, to save your reputation. Thank you so much for turning up here and protecting Kyle" Smiled John. The bouncers picked up the man and took him out behind John. When the door closed there was a silence which was quite awkward. "Justin thank you so much, I would definatley have lost my job if it wasn't for you"  
I half sobbed. "haha don't mention it man, and if it wasn't for you, i'd definatley have lost most my teeth!" Smiled Justin, maybe to show the perfect teeth that might not have been so perfect. "Is there any way I can thank you?" asked Justin. HIM asking ME what he could do!? I was so shocked. "umm.. ive always wanted to be tweeted by a celebrity?" I said quietly. "Is that all? Sure bro! Ill do it as soon as I get back to the hotel" I asked for a photo with him, he was more than happy to oblige, I gave him my twitter name and give him a guy hug and left.. he smelled and felt amazing. After about another hour, my shift was over, so I went waited for the next cover before leaving the bar and going outside and driving home. Before I went to bed I turned on my computer and checked my twitter, I had 4378 new followers, 890 mentions and 28 direct messages.. i'm guessing Justin must have tweeted me. So I went on his profile and I seen had tweeted, "Shoutout to Kyle Shotclub awesome guy and helped me a lot today". Most of the other mentions were saying thank you from diehard fans for helping "their Justin" in whatever way that I did. I briefly looked through my direct messages and I'd seen a message from Justin! I opened it immediatley, "Hey man, thanks again. This is kinda weird I know, but I have a day off tomorrow, wanna hang out?" I seen that he was online, so freaking out, I replied, "um yeah that'd be really cool! what and where?"  
"Well could you meet me at my hotel? Its quite hard for me to go out in public lol"  
"yeah I know :P sure thats no problem"  
"Ok ill send my driver to get you, keep him busy :P what's your address?"  
I felt quite awkward about telling him, I lived in quite a poor area and I thought that might make him awkward..  
"umm Gray Appartments on Hope avenue?"  
"Cool :) ill send him about 2, cya tomorrow ;)"  
woah.. Firstly He didnt care about where I lived, and B he sent me a wink.. was that an accident? I didn't know. I've never liked a boy before, i've had sex with girls at the club plenty of times, and had about 4 short term relationships but I could not looking at the photo of us two and realising how hot he was. 


	5. Hotel Room

Chapter 5 - Hotel Room

Lazily opening my eyes I glanced at the clock.. *1:40* "Ahhh 1:40" I smiled.. wait!? "1:40!" I jumped out of bed and ran like my life depended on it to the shower.  
I washed as quick as possible and ran to my wardrobe. I hadn't a lot of clothes but I had to find something nice and quick. So I pulled out a orange tshirt, Light blue jeans, white high tops and a grey Obey snapback. I looked in the mirror and thought I looked ok. I looked out the window.. Fuck. Sitting there was the most amazing looking jet black Bently. I couldn't believe it, I grabbed my wallet and only had $30 in it. I walked down to the car and got it. "Hello there, you must be Kyle" said the friendly looking driver. I sat in the back, nervous of what awaited me. I was on my way to Justin Biebers hotel room! How did this all happen so suddeny.  
We arrived at the poshest looking hotel I had seen in my life. The driver told me where to go - the penthouse suite, and gave me a key card. I proceeded through the lobby which looked to be made of solid gold and marble mixed. I got into the lift and pressed floor 30, the penthouse. It quickly stopped at floor 2, in stepped Nicki Minaj and her body guard. "You going up babe?" she smiled, no big deal, just Nicki Minaj! "Yeah I am" I tried to calmly smile back. She got out at Floor 24, "Cya later " She waved and left. I couldn't believe that. Finally I got to the penthouse suite and excited the lift. The door was straight ahead of me, so I got out the key card.  
What was I supposed to do? Knock or not? After about a minute I decided to just go on in. The room was huge. Like massive. There was the biggest window I had seen in my life straight ahead with a clear view of the beach and the ocean. I looked around to see clothes lined up everywhere that were obviously Justins. "Hey man!" I heard from my right. Out walked Justin from the bathroom wearing just a towel. I looked him up and down, he had an amazing physique. Well defined abs, yet still thin, large biceps, and quite a large bulge in his towel from the looks of things. "Kyle?" he smiled. "Oh sorry! haha Im just in awe of.. the room" I smiled back. "Course" he winked back at me. What just happened? He proceeded over to a rail of clothes, which had everything from Louis Vuitton to Gucci to Armani. He was flicking through what to wear. "So I was gonna go for a swim at the pool, you wanna join?" "um i'd love to but I have no swim shorts with me" I frowned "haha no problem bro, you can have one of mine" he smiled back. "um ok I guess!" I replied. He went into the bathroom and pulled on a white tshirt and black shorts. He threw me a pair of Armani swim shorts. "here ya go!" he said. "oh my god, these probablly cost more than my car" I gasped. "Oh don't worry about it, I got sent these for free" he replied.  
We proceeded down the lift to the 3rd floor where the pool and sauna was. We went into the locker rooms, they were empty. "I kinda had my manager book it for.. well just me today haha, I like to swim myself, but now I have you joining me!" he smiled "Woah thats so cool!" I said. We put our shoes and wallets etc into the lockers.  
We began getting undressed. Justin already had his swim shorts on so he went on into the pool. I was quite relieved, I didn't have half the body he did and I really didn't want him to see me naked. I quickly got changed and went through the locker room into the pool. Justin was just getting out of the pool on the far side, he really did have such a hot ass when his shorts were wet. It never happened before but I reall felt turned on. I quickly got it out of my head incase I got a boner.  
"Sauna?" Justin came up to me and said. "yeah sure!" I said. We proceeded over to where the sauna was. I went on in but Justin waited to get changed into a towel instead he came in after me. "Oh I should do that too!" I said. "Yeah it's more comfortable" Justin said. So I went back out and did the same. When I went back in, Justin was sitting on the top bench. Man he looked hot. His chest was glistening and his bulge was quite easy to see.. the things I wanted to do, just to see what it's like.  
After about 20minutes of relaxing and talking about concerts, the people he knew and music, we left back to the locker rooms. I had been so engrossed in the convo, that I forgot i'd have to get naked now! "FUCK" I thought to myself.


	6. Lust

Chapter 6 - Lust

We arrived at the lockers and got our clothes out. Justin handed me some shampoo and shower gel and led the way to the shower block.. I followed hesitantly. I stood under the water getting warmed still in my shorts, Justin on the other hand stopped short of the water and then thats when it happend - he took off the towel. His cock was quite big, and that wasn't erect. He was mostly shaving with a small patch of light brown pubes and a small line up to his navel. I had to do the same, otherwise he would think I was awkward. I did the same and stood there trying to keep my mind off how hot he was.  
He chose the shower next to me. "So man, got a girlfriend?" he asked. "Nah dude, it sucks being single. How about you?" I replied. "Nah same man, havent got any action in like a week!" he shrugged wile rubbing himself with shower gel. "A week? lucky you I haven't had a girl in about a year!" I exclaimed. "Jeeze man you must be about to blow!" he laughed. I then dropped my shower gel. "oops" I said and I bent over to get it, with my ass in Justin's direction. I stood back up after picking it and Justin was then washing his cock. "So i'd say you want some action badly?" he laughed. "Yeah" I laughed back. "Well wanna suck my cock?" he said bluntly. I couldn't belive it! "What?" I was shocked. He walked over to me. "Well I'm horny as fuck, and i've seen you checking me out, so wew ould be helping each other out you know?"  
he explained. "I'm not gay!" I said. At this stage he was inches away from me, I could feel his hot breath on me and he then reached and put a hand on the back of my neck and whispered in my ear, "I wanna fuck you so hard you will beg to swallow my cum" he then placed a hand on my ass. "You'll be screaming my name and pleading me to make you come" he breathed husily. Automatically I leant my head back, it was making me so hard. I then felt one finger go into my hole. "uhhh.." I groaned. He started sucking on my neck. "Now get on your knees and swallow my cock" He said, while pushing down on my shoulders. He was now erect, standing at a good seven inches.  
He grabbed my head and shoved the whole thing in my mouth. I sucked instinctly on it, it tasted great. He thrusted in and out quickly. "Awww your mouth is so warm and wet you little slut" he smirked, I had to say, I loved him talking dirty. After about 5 minutes of me sucking his cock, he pulled out and pushed me on the ground.  
He lay on top of me and started grinding while sucking on my nipple. The friction between our cocks was so good. He then lifted my legs ontop of his shoulders. He put shower gel on 3 of his fingers. "This shall be our lube" he laughed. He was taking this so lightly, yet it was clear he had experience. He put one finger in, a groan escaped me. "haha i'm just starting" he winked at me. He then inserted the other two in one by one, then pulled them out after finger-fucking me for a short wile.  
He then put his head of his cock to my hole. He forced the whole thing in at once. "ARGHHHHHHH" I groaned. "You like that huh?" he smirked. He was already balls deep.  
He then started fucking the life out of me - Justin bieber was fucking me. He kept sticking his cock in me so hard, and I loved it. "I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna swallow it" He then pulled out and then sat on my chest with a thigh either side of my head. He grabbed my hair and shoved his cock in my mouth. He thrusted in and out for about 30 seconds before his warm load filled my mouth. I swallowed all of it, and loved the taste. He pulled out and was panting. He offered me a hand up.  
"Now we're going back to my hotel room, and I want you to fuck me so hard you break the bed" he smiled. 


	7. In the Lift, In the Bed, In the Shower

Chapter 7 - In the lift, In the Bed, In the Shower

We got dressed and walked towards the lift. The whole time I was trying my hardest to hide my erection, luckily we didn't pass anyone. In the lift, Justin started talking as casually as he would about the weather, "Yeah so, you better fuck me hard" he laughed. I didn't know what to say. The elevator was slow and to get to floor 30 would take about 20 minutes. Justin walked over to me and got on his knees in front of me. "Um Justin?" I said worringly. "Well i'm horny as fuck and thirsty" He replied and had my shorts on the floor. "Anyone could walk in!" I exclaimed. "So? adds to the thrill" He winked and pulled out my cock. He swalled it hole, the feeling was europhic. His mouth was so warm and wet and felt like heaven. I then grabbed his head and face fucking him, he loved it. I quickly blew in his mouth and he held it in his mouth, he stood up and started kissing me with my cum in his mouth. It tasted oddly good, his tongue was like a god and drove me wild. We arrived and the door opened. Luckily it was only his room on this floor so I left my shorts on the ground. We basically ran to the door and entered. We both stipped on the spot, and feeling a surge of confidance I through him on the bed. I got on top of him and humped him wildy while kissing him hard. He was groaning like a slut. "Now fuck me!" he said rolling over on all fours and sticking his ass in the air. He had a bubble ass, and it need smashed. He opened the nightstand and got out some lube. I put it on my throbbing cock and some in his sweet ass, he was so tight. "I want it rough as fuck" he groaned at me. I obeyed my sex god's command. I stuck it the whole way in at once "OHHHH FUCK YEAHHH" he groaned. His dirty talk was driving me mad so I fucked him hard and quick. Every hit of his G spot drove both of us wild. My eyes were rolling back in my head it was that good. I then pulled out and picked him up. "Where are we going?" he panted. I didn't answer him and just carried him to the bathroom. I set him down and turned on the shower and we both got in. I then picked him up with both legs on my shoulder. Luckily there was a bar at the top of the shower Justin could support his weight with while I fucked him against the wall. "Oh you are a slut" he groaned at me. Our tongues were constantly fighting and my hands found the way to his dick and I also started wanking him. I knew I was about to cum, so I dropped him and put him to his knees, grabbed his hair aggresively and shoved my cock all the way down his throat, and started fucking him, he gagged with the amount and started to tear up due to his choking. He wanted it rough so I did, I fucked his throat harder and harder. He then vomited a little and the heat and the feeling drove me mad, I came in his throat and he swallwed it whole. He then stood up.  
"Woah.. that was the best sex ever" he panted. "Tell me about it!" I smiled back.


End file.
